


Snowflakes

by Annabethlove



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabethlove/pseuds/Annabethlove
Summary: Multiple Gruvia short stories and AU's.





	1. Merry Christmas!

 

 

The crackling sound the fire under the fireplace made as everyone in the guild gathered around the tree, was soothing and comforting. It was late Christmas Eve, a few minutes away from midnight and Christmas Day. Everyone from the guild was sitting around the tree waiting expectantly for it to struck twelve and open their Christmas gifts.

 

The smell of gingerbread and chocolate overwhelmed Gray as he sat with his arms crossed. Juvia was sitting beside him to his right, Natsu and Lucy were to his left. Glancing over to his right, he noticed that Juvia’s face was far off, as if her mind wasn’t there: like she was somewhere else entirely. Gray didn’t understand what could be going through her head; Juvia _loved_ Christmas.

 

She made it so that every year the girls wore the same outfit and brought over all kinds of desserts, food and at the same time help the men of the guild wrap presents because all of them—Gray included—couldn’t wrap a gift to save their life. Gray had to admit her dress was shorter that he’d like, but she looked stunning. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders and her long boots extenuated her legs. It made him want to sneak off with her to one of the closets in the guild.

 

It had been about four years since they’d gotten together. Gray had been very adamant about flaunting their relationship, but he knew his friends, and it wasn’t long before everyone knew. Two years later they’d gotten married. August had been their two-year anniversary being married. Still, there were some days, like right now, where Gray had no idea what was running through Juvia’s mind. Over the years, Juvia’s... _wilder_ side placated, and Gray realized Juvia was a serious person and she could be scary if she wanted too. She was also very good at hiding things.

 

“It’s midnight!” Mirajane called out as she stood and clapped her hands—gaining everyone’s attention.

 

“Finally!” Natsu cried, which earned him a slap to the shoulder from Lucy.

 

“Who is going first this year?” Romeo asked from on of the farther ends. They usually went around the circle opening and showcasing the gifts they got. Romeo was sitting beside Wendy and Carla. Gray had a vague idea what was going on between the two teenagers, but he knew Carla could keep them in check.

 

“Actually,” Erza stood her seat in the smack middle of the circle. “I wanted to show everyone something outside before we started exchanging gifts, follow me.”

 

After a few complains, groans and a couple death glares from Erza, everyone started spiraling out into the frigid winter outdoors. Gray was about to get up himself to follow out, but a hand to his arm stopped him.

 

“Juvia?”

 

“Juvia has to give you something before we go outside,” she said softly. In her hands was a perfectly blue wrapped gift.

 

Gray took into his hands in confusion. “Right now? But Erza…”

 

“Please open it, Gray-sama,” Juvia said. Her cheeks were rosy, and her eyes were serious as they met his dark ones.

 

Gray hesitated for a second, but with nimble fingers started undoing the wrapper.

 

“Juvia knows Gray-sama likes drinking coffee, so she got something that will be handy when he’s out on

missions,” she informed as Gray continued opening the gift.

 

In a safely wrapped box sat a stainless-steel travel mug. Gray lifted his eyebrows at her. “Thanks,” he said. “But I don’t know why this couldn’t have waited until later.”

 

Juvia smiled softly at him. She reached for his hands as he grasped on to the mug. “Turn it around.”

 

Gray did as he was told. “There’s writing? Number one dad? I think there’s something wrong. Juvia there’s…”

 

Then, it clicked. Gray’s eyes widened as he read the words overs and over in his head. He looked from the mug to Juvia multiple times with his mouth opening and closing, not sure what to say.

 

“Juvia really hopes you like it,” Juvia said with an innocent smile.

 

Her endearing smile seemed to snap Gray out of his trauma as he lunged forward and hugged her close to him.

 

“A baby?” he said close to her ear. “You’re not lying?”

 

“Yes,” Juvia confirmed as she hugged him back. “She’s only six weeks along. She wanted to tell Gray-sama sooner, but she wanted to wait to make it memorable.”

 

“Holy _shit,”_ Gray said as he pulled back and grasped on to Juvia’s shoulder. “I’m going to be a dad.”

 

“Juvia understands if Gray-sama needs some time to himself,” Juvia gave him a concerned look as he started running his hands through his hair in a panicky way. “She knows we had decided to wait a few more years—!”

 

“Are you crazy?” Gray suddenly interrupted her as he took her into his arms and spun her around. “We’re gonna have a baby and sure I don’t have any _fucking_ idea how I’m going to be as a dad, but _we’re_ having a _baby_ Juvia!”

 

Gray stopped spinning Juvia, and then his eyes widened. “I probably shouldn’t have done that. You need rest.”

 

Juvia laughed softly as Gray awkwardly tried fussing over her stomach. She grasped his hands and softly brought them to her stomach. “It’s okay, Gray-sama. We’ll figure it out.”

 

Gray brought her into his arms. His shoulders were shaking. After everything they’d both gone through, they were about to start their own family.

 

“Thank you,” Gray said as he caressed her blue azure curls. Juvia smiled against his shoulder.

 

“Thank _you,_ Gray-sama,” she said. “For making Juvia so happy and helping her grant one of her wishes. Juvia is going to be a _mom!_ ”

 

Gray pulled back to take a look at her face. Her eyes were teary, but Juvia seemed younger and more youthful. Like a thousand bricks had been lifted off her shoulders. Had she been worried about how to tell him for the past week? Was that why she had been acting so weird?

 

Gray didn’t have a chance to ask her, because a voice cut through from behind.

 

“How’d it go?”

 

“Erza?” Gray asked as the redhead stepped in from outside. Her cheeks were bright red and her breath came out in puffs. “You knew?”

 

Erza laughed as she walked towards Gray and took the coffee mug from him. “Who else would’ve helped Juvia pick out this stainless-steel mug to engrave?”

 

“So,” Gray continued putting all the pieces together. “That means you took everyone outside so Juvia could tell me?”

 

“That’s not the only reason,” Erza had a devilish smile on her face that made Gray’s skin crawl.

 

“Hey! Everyone come back in!” She turned towards the doors and yelled.

 

One by one the guild members started walking back in. Natsu was one of the first ones. His teeth were chattering, and his nose would pass as Rudolph’s.

 

“Damn it, Erza.” he complained. “I was freezing my ass out there.”

 

“Good news,” Erza said throwing the cup at him. “Gray is going to be a dad!”

 

Everyone froze as Natsu caught the travel mug. Gray could feel everyone’s eyes land on him and Juvia as they read the cup and it clicked in their mind.

 

Lucy was the first to react. “You’re pregnant, Juvia?”

 

Juvia smiled at her blonde friend and nodded. It was like an avalanche hit Gray as shrieks took over the guild and all the girls attacked Juvia with questions. Gray was also greeted with many slaps on the shoulders and ‘good jobs’ or ‘you’re so manly.’ That last one was from Elfman. Natsu had been the first one to congratulate him and stayed by his side the rest of the night.

 

The whole time, Gray couldn’t help but feel grateful for having such a great and big family. He turned to look as the girls took their turn feeling Juvia’s nonexistent belly and how the guys were toasting at Gray’s expense. The gifts had been opened and passed around as well. As he made his way towards Juvia many hours later, he couldn’t help but smile at her.

 

“Our baby is going to have the best family,” Juvia said tenderly as they sat and watched their friends start making bets on baby names.

 

“He or she for sure will. Oh, and I know Gajeel couldn’t be here for this, but have you told him?” Gray said remembering his sort of brother in law.

 

Juvia laughed. “Yes, he was shocked when she told him over a lacrima call. He said he would speak with Gray-sama when he got back.” Juvia winked at Gray’s panicked face. “Juvia knows he’s mostly excited about being an uncle over anything else.”

 

Gray wasn’t one for public displays, but out of the corner of his eye he saw the green mistletoe hanging over their heads and Juvia had just given him the best gift he could asked for. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

 

“Merry Christmas, Juvia.”

 

Juvia blushed but smiled back and Gray knew she’d be the best mom.

 

“Merry Christmas, Gray-sama.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After such a long time, Gray wonders why things ended up this way.

 

Gray wasn’t an affectionate person. _Everyone_ knew that about him. He also wasn't the type of person who stayed in long lasting relationships. And if he _did,_ which was shocking, he kept those relationships a secret.

 

That’s why he had no idea how he ended up in some sort of secret relationships for the past five years with Juvia Lockser.

 

At first, she had shown up out of nowhere into Fairy Tail headquarters. He had recognized her from a previous fight they’d had with a past enemy. She had been assigned as one of the FBI members in the unit. Gray had to give it to her, she was badass. Sadly, she had become attached to Gray, and Gray wasn’t too happy about it. He rarely showed any type of attachment to his friends he had known for a long time, so when Juvia had thrown herself with her big heart eyes, he had rejected her flatly.

 

Still, it wasn’t long before she had made her way into his life. Getting herself involved into life matters of him. She helped him rescue his father and almost _died_ for him.

 

Gray had never had anyone care that much for him. She was an enigma he couldn’t decipher; no matter how many times he pushed, she came running back. No matter how many hurtful things he said, she would forgive him without blinking an eye and would be back at his side; no questions asked.

 

Before he knew it, one night out of impulse after a mission, he had kissed her. He didn’t know who was more shocked; him or her. He was sure she would’ve passed out it he hadn’t been holding her up. He wasn’t sure _why_ he had kissed her, or _why_ he had pushed her into his room and made hot love to her all for the rest of the night.

 

He had tried and convince her it was a one night thing. He expected her to scream, yell and even punch him like many past girls had done to him.

 

“It’s okay,” she had said with a smile on her face. “Juvia enjoyed the night too. There’s no reason to make things awkward.”

 

Gray had been astounded with her response, and true to her word, Juvia acted like nothing had happened between them. She would still flirt with him boundlessly, act jealous around ‘love rivals,’ and even kept calling him ‘Gray-sama.’ She never overstepped her bounds and never brought up _that_ night. Gray wasn’t sure why it bothered him so much and _why_ it had been _him_ to have to bring up the night first.

 

“I don’t understand why you act like nothing happened,” Gray said to her as they drove back from a recent mission.

 

Juvia had turned her head to the side and looked at him with genuine confusion. “Well, Gray-sama said to act like nothing happened, and that’s what Juvia did.”

 

A strong feeling overwhelmed him as he looked at her innocent face and how sincere she was being. Gray slammed his fist against the steering wheel in irritation and swerved out of the road. He put the car in park and turned to Juvia. “ _Godammit_ , Juvia.”

 

He kissed her and that’s how _that_ night was repeated all over again, but this time it didn’t stop there. It happened almost _any_ time they were alone. Gray wasn’t sure _why,_ but something about Juvia drove him crazy and it kept pulling him towards her.

 

Before he knew it, a year had gone by and they had made a deal to stay exclusive to each other. Gray didn’t like the thought of Juvia sleeping with others. Thankfully, she agreed and didn’t question him about it. It had been the best year by far in his life. Having Juvia around was like having his own personal sun. It was always bright and shiny.

 

Even so, Gray knew he was being a sick bastard by keeping her at arms away. He could sleep with her whenever he wanted, but he wouldn’t open his heart to her. He just _couldn’t._ Juvia was never opposed, she never asked more than he could give, and before he knew it, five years had gone by.

 

He thought either one would eventually get tired of one another and leave their pact, but Juvia was his oasis and he was in a desert. He _always_ wanted her and _she_ always wanted him. No matter what he did, she always came back.

 

That’s why, when everyone had gathered around at a bar for Fairy Tail’s fiftieth anniversary, Gray wasn’t sure why Juvia had thrown her drink at him and had run out of the bar.

 

“Juvia!” He yelled as he ran after her. Even in a tight small blue dress and high heels at night, she was hella fast. “Stop!”

 

“Don’t follow Juvia!” she yelled back.

 

Gray reached forward and pulled her back by the arm. He was ready to ask her what the _hell_ had been her problem when she had thrown that drink at him, but his words were cut short when he took a good look at her face. Her eyes were full of tears, her make up was ruined and her eyes weren’t like _anything_ he had ever seen. She was looking at him in so much _hate,_ disgust and betrayal.

 

“Juvia?” Gray said.

 

Juvia pulled her arm out of his grasp. “ _Leave Juvia alone!”_

 

 _“_ What is going on?” Gray said confused. “Why are you like _this?”_

 

“Gray-sama doesn’t know,” Juvia laughed dryly. “ _You_ never know.”

 

“I would know if you told me what the fuck was going on,” Gray refuted back.

 

“ _Everything_ is going wrong!” Juvia ran her hands through her hair. “It’s been going on for _years!_ Juvia always thought that eventually Gray-sama would open his heart to Juvia, but the more the time goes, the _more_ he _closes_ his heart.”

 

“We made a pact—”

 

“— _forget the fucking_ pact for one _second!”_ Juvia yelled. Gray took a step back. He wasn’t used to Juvia raising her voice. “Gray-sama has no _right!_ In there when they asked him if Gray-sama was seeing anyone, Juvia _thought,_ she _thought_ , after five years, maybe, just maybe he would finally admit it, but _no._ Gray-sama keeps denying our relationship infront of all our _friends_ , when they _know_ we’ve been seeing each other for years! They simply turned a blind eye out of respect for Gray-sama!”

 

“Juvia…”Gray started, but she glared at him.

 

“No, let me _finish,”_ she jabbed her thumb into his chest. “So, if you’re not _seeing_ anyone Gray-sama, he doesn’t have a _right_ to go and _punch_ some stranger when he dances with Juvia. Gray-sama even had the _audacity_ to tell him, ‘don’t touch what’s mine!’ Does Gray-sama know how _stupid_ and macho that sounds?”

 

“He has his hands all over you!” Gray said back angrily.

 

“Juvia was about tell the guy that she was in a relationship, which in reality makes no sense! Gray-sama is in no relationship, so who the _hell_ is Juvia in a relationship with? Gray-sama’s shadow?”

 

“Juvia,” Gray started. “Look, you knew the moment you got into this pact with me what kind of person I was.”

 

“Yes,” Juvia nodded her head in mockery. “Yes, Juvia knew the type of person she had fallen in love and even if she was delusional enough to agree to some stupid pact, she knew it was all worth it if it was going to be to the man she had fallen in love with. The man who put others before him, the one who showed her the sun when she was surrounded by rain.” Juvia’s tears kept flowing out of her and Gray wanted nothing more than to wipe them away, but he fisted his hands and kept them to his side.

 

“The man Juvia fell in love with would never make others go through pain or suffering, and at first, Gray-sama did that for Juvia. The first year was amazing, but it was like after it became _too_ real for him, after we made the pact, he pulled away, and it was like we were all back to square one or even _worse,_ it was like we were strangers all over again!” Juvia huffed as she regained her breath. “After that, it was like Gray-sama was the one who brought Juvia her rain. She didn’t know what man he had turned into, but it _wasn’t_ her Gray-sama from five years ago.”

 

Gray felt his heart dump into his stomach at her words. His hands on either side of him began to tremble.

 

“He was what brought pain every time she breathed. She was _so_ close to him, yet so far.” Juvia threw Gray’s jacket she had been wearing all through the party on the ground. “It was like he was torturing her. Every time she thought she had made progress, he would pull back entirely.” She shook her head. “Juvia doesn’t want to keep playing this game anymore.”

 

Gray watched as she turned around and walked away, and he didn’t know _why—_ no, he _did_ know _why_ he didn’t follow her. Juvia was completely right. He had no right to run after her.

 

What had he done?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a masochist, i guess.


	3. Lovefull, Unloveable Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning: There will be a lot of sexual content in this chapter and other risky subjects. Read at your own expense. You've been warned.

He wasn’t sure when it started. It had slowly creeped up on him—not exactly out of the blue, though. He had run into her in the market of the outskirts of a village he’d been on a mission. 

 

Gray had been assigned to buy special herbs for the Capitals princess and the only place he could find them was in the smaller villages: far away from the populated towns near the kingdoms grounds. He’d been walking down the scorching hot roads looking through all the markets when he spotted her. Well, more like he spotted the plant he was looking for.

 

She’d been wearing a full body dress. Royal blue, with a dangerous slit that reached up to unimaginable places. Although, if Gray had tried, he could have a strong idea of what laid beneath. Her azure curls were long, reaching almost to her derrière and her smoldering blue eyes were bright as she smiled. 

 

Gray had approached her stand when he saw her struggling trying to pick up a pot of herbs. He’d easily picked them up and placed them on a withered down carriage she had. A single lavender colored tulip had fallen from her bouquet, and Gray had picked it up and handed it to her.

 

“Here,” he had said as he placed the delicate flower on her hand. 

 

The way her eyes had brighten up and they way her lips turned to a soft smile—it would forever be engraved in to his brain.

 

“Thank you!” she said. “My name is Juvia Lockser, who might you be? You really helped me out there. Is there anything I can do to repay you?”

 

“I’m Gray, and it was nothing,” he said, but his attention was back on the herbs as he scanned for the ones he wanted. “I’m looking for medical herbs.” He dug through his pants until he found a crumpled piece of paper. Unfolding it and straightening it out, he showed it to her. “Have anything like this?”

 

Juvia scanned the page, before she nodded and started picking a few plants and throwing them into a bag. When she’d been done collecting everything on to a bag, she handed it to him. 

 

“Thanks,” Gray said as he searched in his pant pockets for some money. “How much do I owe you?”

 

Juvia had shaken her head—sending her blue curls bouncing all over. “It’s okay,” she said. “Take it as my thanks.”

 

Gray scrunched his eyebrows at her. “Are you sure?”

 

“Of course!” she smiled. “Gray-sama helped Juvia when she needed it; it’s only fair that she helps him out.”

 

“Well,” Gray scratched the back of his head. He wasn’t used to people being so nice it giving him honorifics out of the blue. “Thanks.”

 

“Where is Gray-sama headed to from here?” she asked him—curiosity clear in her eyes.

 

Before Gray knew it, Juvia was escorting him to all the different places he needed to go to in the small village. He’d asked her if she needed to go back to her shop stand, but she’d simply smiled and shook her head.

 

Afterwords, at night, once he’d helped her collect all her things, he accompanied her home. He felt like it was only fair after everything she’d done for him that day. 

 

He still remembered how beautiful she looked under the full moon and the sky full of stars. Throughout the day, he’d thought of her as clingy and overbearing— but Juvia wasn’t too bad.

 

She’d smiled at him, and he had promised he’d come to visit as soon as possible. He liked the small village. It was quiet and he saw useful things the Princess would like.

 

One visit turned into two, and two turned into three and once every few months turned into once a month. A late night walk turned into a late night dinner. A simple wave turned into cheek caresses and a kiss on the cheek turned into a kiss on the lips. 

 

Juvia’s lips were ecstasy: they took Gray to a whole new world. A world he couldn’t make sense of or control. Her hair as he ran his fingers through it was addiction and the way slammed her against her house door was beyond sinful. Her long and enchanting legs wrapped around him. Ever since he’d met her, that dress of hers made his thoughts run wild and for the first time, he was able to rip it off her and finally see what was under it. 

 

Her breath was hot against his face as he reached behind her to rip her dress apart—he owed her a new one now, but he didn’t mind. The blue fabric dropped to her waist and her plump breasts were glowing under the moonlight that seeped through her windows. Gray felt his member twitch in anticipation. He didn’t waste time—he brought his lips back on to her mouth and kissed her roughly. With one hand, he massaged her right breast, playing with the end of her nipple until it was hard and perky—waiting for him to suck on it. 

 

“ _ Gray-sama,”  _ Juvia moaned against his ear and he took her pink bud into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the tip, which made Juvia whimper and pull his black hair. He sucked, making sure his tongue explored and took over her nipple. 

 

Gray wasn’t one to be neglectful, soon enough, her other breast was his mouth and he was using his tongue to play with her nipple. Juvia's voice had turned squeaky, but her moans were low and Gray wanted nothing more than for her to be screaming his name when he slammed inside of her.

 

“Your bedroom,” he growled as he went back up to kiss her.

 

“Okay,” she said breathlessly as she slowly started backing away from the door. In the time it took them to get to Juvia’s bedroom, she’d completely lost her dress and all she had left was a pair of dark blue panties. Gray wanted nothing more than to rip them off her. Gray, was down to only his pants—his shirt scattered somewhere in her living room, or maybe by the front door.

 

Once they entered her room, he slammed the door behind them and took her into his arms again, only to push her back and make her land on her bed. The sight of her breast bouncing as she landed back, it was much more than pleasurable for Gray. 

Juvia was on him much faster. Her nimble hands reached for his pants as he kissed her  _ hard.  _ Bruisingly hard. He just  _ couldn’t  _ get enough of her. He wanted her  _ whole.  _

 

“Take it  _ off!”  _ Juvia pulled his pants down with her hand and she rubbed his member with her palm.

 

“ _ Fuck.” _ Gray wanted nothing more than for her to have it inside her mouth, but he didn’t want to be stopped or go slow, he  _ needed  _ to be inside of her. 

 

He gripped her hands and slammed them on either side of her head. For a split second, Gray had to stop and stare at how ravishing and enchanting Juvia was. Her blue hair was a halo surrounding her head. Her eyes were glossy but looking right at him. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were red and swollen. Her form, her smile, her odor overwhelmed him. She was like a goddess, and like any goddess, he knew she was tantalizing. Still, he could think about that later.

 

“Spread your legs,” he said, trying to rid his thoughts about the after, and concentrating instead on the ‘now.’ Juvia obeyed with no complaint; she spread her legs and Gray ripped her panties off. He was met with her sex, and he almost took her right there.

 

He brought his mouth down on her. “ _ Oh,”  _ Juvia moaned and grasped on to his hair. “ _ Gray-sama.” _

 

Gray used his tongue to lick her and torture her. Soon, one finger was inside of her, then two and his other hand had made its way to the little ball of nerves that he knew would take her over the edge. When he was pumping his fingers in and out of her, he seemed to have hit her g-spot, because Juvia’s soft mews had turned into full out screams. 

 

“Gray-sama, yes!” Gray wanted that. He didn’t care how loud she was. “ _ Please,  _ Gray-Sama, Juvia can’t…”

 

“You  _ will  _ wait _ ,”  _ he said as he took his fingers out and patted her sex one more time before he stood. He could hear Juvia’s soft complaints, but they didn’t last long once he placed himself in between her and his hard member rubbed against her wet sex.

 

“Gray-sama, please,” Juvia pleased, her hands fisting the blankets. “Juvia  _ needs  _ you inside of her.”

 

Those simple words were all Gray needed to hear. He took his boxers on and placed the head of his member in her entrance. 

 

“I don’t think I can be gentle,” he told her with sincerity.

 

Juvia met his lust full eyes and with a breathless voice said, “then, don’t be.”

 

Gray slammed into Juvia so hard, the bed frames creaked and for a second he felt like they might’ve broken them. Juvia screamed his name as he pushed inside of her. Her nails dug into his back deliciously painfully as he pulled back and slammed back into her.

 

“ _ Fuck,”  _ he whispered as he felt her hot insides surround and clench him. For a second, he was frightened he was going to come, but he knew that would be unfair and wouldn’t be able to look her in the eyes afterwards.

 

He wasn’t gentle at all with Juvia. He’d told her, and she’d been okay with it. He’d slammed into her with as much force as he could—he  _ needed  _ to be  _ deep  _ inside of her. His hands bent her leg over, simply so he could go deeper. He restrained her hands beside her head, so he could control their pace and he could see her squirm under him as he took her so close to the edge but left her hanging. Not yet. Not  _ yet.  _ He wanted her  _ entirely.  _ He wasn’t done exploring her senses and her weak spots inside of her.

 

“I wanted this for so long,” he groaned as he palmed her breast. “So long. That dress, I wanted to rip it off and fuck you until you didn’t know any name but mine.”

 

His hand moved down to her clit and he started rubbing and playing with it. He felt it: him pushing inside of her and her juices surrounding him. He needed to  _ see  _ it.

 

“Turn over,” he said, but didn’t give her much of a chance as he flipped her over. 

 

He felt her bottom with his hands, and with his hand, he spread her juices even more. He needed her to be slick and wet. 

 

He hesitated for a second. Juvia wasn’t speaking, had he hurt her? He knew he was being rough, but he didn’t want to cause her any pain.

 

“Harder,” Juvia’s voice was muffled by the blankets, but Gray heard her and his eyes widened. “Take me even harder from behind.”

 

Gray smirked and didn’t hesitate to push right into her. Her scream was muffled by the blankets, but it reached Gray’s core as he pushed in and out of her. Pulling her hair as his hard member penetrated her, Gray knew it’d be hard for him to leave her during the night. The sight of him penetrating her was more than he’d expected. He wanted to make her beg for release.

 

That’s how it had started. That one night led to many more nights. From every mission he came back from or went to, he would make sure to cross through her village. Juvia never asked much from him—she never wanted more than he could give. Sometimes, he’d be gone for months and simply show up during late hours of the night. She never reprimanded him or rejected him. Even when he didn’t show up when he said he would. 

 

Juvia was always waiting for him with open arms. She would smile at him, and then scream his name like he liked when he was fucking her from behind at night. She would then get up and cook something for him while he tried to sleep some of his tiredness away. He wasn’t sure when, but he knew she’d found out he hated sleeping while there was someone else in bed with him. Maybe it was when she had tried cuddling with him, but he’d excused himself and told her he had to leave in the morning.

 

After that night, Juvia never stayed in bed with him, she would always get out of bed, clean herself and make him something to eat for when he woke up.

 

If they accidentally ran into each other when he was with some of his fellow knights, they’d pretend they didn’t know each other. Juvia never said it, but Gray could tell it hurt her, but he couldn’t do anything about it. 

 

“Is it because you’re embarrassed of me?” she had asked one time while he was getting changed. He had to be back to the capital the next morning.

 

Gray stopped for a second. “Don’t be ridiculous.” 

 

He didn’t come back to see her until three months later, and even then, she had greeted him with open arms, a delicious dinner and a warm body.

 

It was almost a year since they started their complicated relationship when he made a mistake. His mission had gone wrong. They’d lost so many people after and ambush—it had been a blood bath. He blamed himself for not being more alert. He’d been furious, and he had taken it out on the person who cared for him the most. 

 

“Stop it!” He threw his plate on the ground. Juvia flinched back and her eyes were wide. “I  _ told  _ you I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Gray-sama, I—”

 

“I don’t even know why I’m here,” he laughed dryly as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. “I have better things to do.”

 

He had grabbed his jacket to leave, but Juvia had run to him.

 

“Wait,” she said. “Gray-sama can’t leave like this—”

 

Gray had turned around and glared at her. “Who do you think your are? I can do  _ whatever  _ I want. You are no one to tell me what I can and can’t do.” He gripped her arm. “Stop acting like my wife.” 

 

Juvia’s eyes widened, and he pushed her away. He looked away. Why had that slipped out? They’d never spoke about their relationship out loud before.

 

“It’s not like I planned on keeping you around for long.”

 

He had slammed the door so hard, he wondered if her flower frames that hung by the front of her house had fallen down. Still, it was that same door he had come crawling back to a week later when another one of his missions had gone wrong. 

 

Juvia had opened her door. She looked so luminous under the light of the moon and the darkness of the night. Her eyes searched his, but she let him in. 

 

Gray wasn’t good with his words, so he used his actions. In the time he’d known her, they’d never made love, or gone particularly slow. So he took his time with her that night—running his fingers through every one of her caresses and kissing even the tiniest of moles on her pale skin. He made her moan and come until she had no more in her. He needed for her to understand he was sorry.

 

They never spoke about their fight or the accident ever again afterwards. Gray knew he was the worst of the worst, but he couldn’t leave her. He could give her his body and some of his time, but not his heart. 

 

A year and months later into their complicated agreement, Gray started wanting to know more about Juvia. He only ever saw her during the night and then he was gone. He couldn’t let the villagers start roomers. 

 

She’d been reading out of a worn book one night while he ate, when he realized he always saw her carrying it around. She always read it whenever he ate or took a bath. The soft patter of the rain outside reminded him that almost every time he visited her, the weather was always terrible. There had been a few instances where the moon shone bright, but it didn’t take long for the clouds to overtake the sky and for it to start raining.

 

From a distance, he could make out the words, but he couldn’t read them. They were in another language. 

 

“That book,” he’d started out slowly. “You always read it.”

 

Juvia had looked up, a small smile gracing her lips. “Yes,” she said softly. “I always keep it around.”

 

“Why?” Gray asked. 

 

“Someone I loved before gave it to me,” she told him as she closed the book and laid it on the table. “He said it reminded him of me.”

 

Gray narrowed his eyes. “A lover?”

 

“Yes,” Juvia answered. “A past lover. His name had been Bora. Juvia had thought he’d be the one back then. She was such a child to believe so.”

 

“What happened to him?” Gray couldn’t let his curiosity about this other man take over him. There was a weird feeling in his chest, and he didn’t like it. 

 

“Nothing really,” Juvia stood from her spot and came over to pick up some of the plates. “He realized Juvia was too full of love for him, and left.”

 

Gray didn’t understand it then, but Juvia’s words had deeper meaning than he sought them out to be. He’d been confused by her words, the weird feeling in his chest still strong, but he’d ignored it, and like many times before, left before dawn.

 

He wasn’t sure when it happened, but his eyes became attracted towards another woman. She was a princess from another kingdom. Her hair was short, he eyes were dark and she offered him everything he’d ever wanted. All he had to do was marry her. She’d declared her love for him after one of his missions where he’d saved her from a gang of bandits. 

 

At that point of his life, he was greedy for power. He’d found out who’d killed his father during war and he needed vengeance, and for that, he needed men, money and numbers, and this woman from another kingdom afford all of that to him. 

 

Her name was Ultear, and she wanted to give him everything she had, and he was more than contempt to take it. 

 

The wedding date had been set for six months later on a spring day. 

 

Before he knew it, his visits to Juvia became more rare. He spent his nights and days with Ultear, but in the back of his mind when she was kissing him, he saw Juvia, and when he was inside of her, he couldn’t help but imagine Juvia. 

 

It had been a week before his wedding when he came crawling up to her door at the late hours of night. When she opened the door, she was smiling softly at him, and she smelled like home cooked cookies.

 

He made sure to make love to her that night and tried to express his gratitude and how much he would miss her. Juvia was as loving and caring as ever and didn’t question him when he pulled her in close and wrapped her into his arms. 

 

He’d dozed off at some point, and when he’d woken up, Juvia had been sitting up on the bed, her lamp on beside her and that old book parched in her hands.

 

“Gray-sama is up,” she smiled at him and ran her hand softly over his hair. “Juvia made some dinner if he wants some.”

 

“Thanks,” he said as he sat up. Looking out the window, he realized he needed to leave soon. His wedding preparations started early the next morning. Still, glancing over at Juvia and her soft smile, he couldn’t bring himself to tell her he was leaving.

 

“Listen, Juvia…” he started, but halted when he saw her smile at him. For a second, she looked like she was going to cry. 

 

“Juvia understands,” she told him as she shut her book. “She hopes you’re happy with her.”

 

Gray’s eyes widened as he saw her stand for the bed. “What?” he said. Had she known this whole time?

 

“You’re not the first man Juvia has been with, and you never go slow with Juvia unless it’s something that will hurt her,” she shouldered on her robe and turned her back towards him. “She knows it would happen eventually. She hopes your happy, this was fun while it lasted. She isn’t angry.”

 

Gray gaped at her as she turned around and gave him one of the purest smiles he’d ever seen. What kind of a monster was he? Was he really going to leave her? Did she not  _ care? _

 

“Yeah,” he said as he gripped the blankets in his hands. “Thanks.”

 

“Your food will get cold,” she told him. “I’ll gather anything you’ve left behind for you to take.”

 

Gray watched her as she washed the plates and gathered his stuff—not once did she accuse him of using her or leaving her. She’d caressed his cheek before he left, wished him the best and he almost screamed at her. Why wasn’t she angry at him? Why wasn’t she calling him back?

 

The week that lead to the wedding was torture for Gray. He hated being touched or pestered about, but he needed to be measured for last minute fixes on his suit. Thoughts about Juvia roamed his head. She seemed to not care he was leaving off to get married. She acted like she didn’t care. Gray couldn’t help but feel irritated and a weird feeling settled on his chest. 

 

_ Fine,  _ he thought.  _ Let her not care. Benefits me the most.  _

 

Maybe that’s why when he saw the soft blue package with the words  _ Gray-sama  _ scribbled across it with the oh, too familiar handwriting he’d become accustomed with in the past two years in his piles of wedding gifts, he’d tossed it to the side. He didn’t need wasteful thoughts roaming his head.

 

Months after the wedding went by—he managed to kill the men who’d murdered his father, and even managed to share his riches with his brother, Lyon, and his friends. 

 

Still, he felt so empty. Spending time with Ultear, royal duties, Knight work, all of it was so taskfull, even sleeping with Ultear felt like a chore. It had been during midday during one of the hottest summer the kingdom had ever witnessed, that he was reminded of Juvia for the first time in a long time. 

 

He’d pulled out the soft blue package from one of his cabinets and brought it to bed with him. Ultear had gone off to some princess duty, so he was safe for the meantime.

 

Ripping the paper off the package, he was greeted with a note first.

 

_ Dear Gray-sama, _

 

_ Happy twenty eighth birthday and congratulations on your marriage.  _

 

_ Sincerely, _

 

_ J _

 

He had forgotten he’d been married a day before his birthday. He wa surprised she remembered, he’d only ever mentioned it once to her.

 

Gray’s hands began to tremble once he noticed what laid on his lap. It was the worn down leather book she always kept close to her. Running his hands over it, he realized how bumpy and old it was. With care, he opened the first page, and saw more writing.

  
  


_ Dear Juvia, _

 

_ Because someone has to tell you what really awaits you. _

 

_ -Bora. _

  
  


Gray scrunched his eyebrows once he saw the name. It belonged to that guy Juvia had spoken about. Her old love. She was giving him something from him to Gray?

 

Flipping to the next page, Gray expected it to be a jumble of foreign words he didn’t understand, but he was surprised to see he could read it. 

 

His heart stopped beating for a second once he read the first sentence of the story:

 

_ A woman full of love to give, but never to be reciprocated.  _

 

Gray read on. His heart shrinking by each word he read. 

 

_ She gave everything to men who would never love her. She waits patiently for him in the silence of the night, wishing and praying that he’ll come back once again to embrace her with his warm and strong body. She knows she shouldn’t, but she keeps her hopes up.  _ Maybe he’s the one, _ she thinks. Maybe he’ll be the one to give everything to her like she gave her everything to him. _

 

_ She waits with open arms, an open heart, a smile on her face and a warm body for him to embrace. Yet, he doesn’t come.  _

 

Gray gripped the edges of the book as he read on. 

 

_ He left like he came, and she couldn’t help but wish him the best because she truly loved him, and love meant she should be happy for him. He left with the words, “you shouldn’t love someone so wholly. It’ll hurt you,” still hanging on his lips. _

 

_ Then, came another. He gave her so little, yet so much. His body, his time, his sorrows, and yet, he never gave her his heart. It was the first time she felt so secure in his arms. So close, yet so far. But his time came too, and he chose richness and greediness over her. _

  
  


Gray’s sight became unclear as he read the last few pages of the story. 

 

_ Still, she sits and waits under the moonlight waiting for the day her true love will come and save her from her rain filled days and lonely nights. She waits and waits, always smiling and wishing all the men she encounters the best and acting like her heart isn’t being ripped apart when she needs to say goodbye.  _

 

_ She smiles, and smiles—not once shedding a tear even if her heart is screaming inside of her. She waits and waits—but no one ever stays. _

 

The hot tears Gray was holding back finally overflow and slide down his cheeks, as he sees something familiar sitting on the page. The lavender color tulip from the first time they met is delicately pressed on the last page.

 

“Why?” Gray sobbed as he read the small writing below the page. 

 

_ Lovefull, Unloveable Woman. The title is unclear, because so is she to all the men in her path. _

 

“You said you didn’t care,” he hold the fragile flower in his hands, tears trickled on to his palms. “Then  _ why? Why?  _ Why would you keep something like this?”

 

Gray read the sentence at the last page of the book and the scribble mess matched Bora’s writing. He grew angry. He understood why Juvia seemed so dejected when she talked about the book, and even if it was a gift from her ex lover, it was like a slap to her face and Gray had reminded her of it all over again, especially when he left her.

 

_ You’ll always be a lonely and unlovable woman.  _

 

When he returned to the village to look for her the next day, he found out she’d moved away. He’d been so heartbroken, that he realized how much of an idiot he’d been. Now that he’d accomplished everything he’d wanted, he realized she’d been the only thing he’d needed.

 

He’d walked into the familiar house, but it felt much colder without Juvia and her smiling face. Running his hands on the table where they ate so many meals together, Gray fisted his hands. She’d left. Far away. No one in the village knew where she’d gone to. She’d simply been there one day and gone the next.

 

Gray entered the bedroom where he’d slept so many nights. He hated himself for not pulling her into his arms when he had the chance and expressing how much he needed her.

 

The bed looked bare with no blankets and in the room where he’d always felt so wanted and so powerful made him feel so minuscule and powerless.

 

Looking at the corner, where Juvia’s lamps and flowers had always been stationed, Gray noticed a sheet of paper lying on it. Taking it in his hands, his heart soared as he read the words neatly written out on it. Tears pricked his eyes and he was filled of hope once again. 

 

She really was something, that Juvia. He’d made it very clear he’d never give her his heart and she’d been okay with it the whole time, because she wasn’t going to ask for it—she had stolen it from him.

 

A small smile graced his lips as he read her note over again.

 

_ Juvia writes her own endings. If you want to be part of it, come find me. She will be waiting.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa. I might've broken my own heart there. I worked really hard on this AU. Sorry if I didn't post sooner. I'm trying to get back into the grove of being back in school. 
> 
> Please let me know your sincere thoughts in the comments♥️


	4. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Soulmate AU

The wallowfull feeling that submerged Juvia as she stared at the cloud tattoo on her arm was as painful as being shot right in her heart with a giant needle. She took the bar soap once more, and went back down to scrub at the already inflamed skin. No matter how many times she rubbed, the gray cloud tattoo wouldn’t disappear.

 

Soulmates were essential to life in Phantom Lord. If you didn’t have a soulmate, you were  _ nothing.  _ Especially, woman. At the age of eighteen, they were all expected to have or  _ know  _ of their soulmate. By the age of eighteen, everyone  _ should’ve  _ encountered their soulmate. They were destiny's laws and they couldn’t be broken. Still, if either one of the soulmates didn’t want the other one, they could easily reject them. When soulmates meet, their tattoos glow and come together to form a perfect image, but when they break that bond, their tattoos stop glowing and simply become wasted ink on skin. It wasn't something that happened often, but if it ever did, women were the one to blame, and men were seen as the poor victim that wasn’t matched with the perfect partner. There were no second chances.

 

That’s how Juvia found her eighteen year old self scrubbing her skin until it was bleeding. A dull and opaque tattoo would  _ never  _ gain her respect. She would be the laughing stock of the town. If only Bora—

 

_ “ _ Stop it,” she muttered to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. “Juvia  _ won’t  _ be weak. She  _ won’t  _ let herself be made a ridicule  _ anymore!” _

 

Juvia scrubbed until her skin bled, but she gritted her teeth and set a mindset to never fall in love—to never care for another being ever again. That was, until she met Gray Fullbuster.

 

He rescued her from a dark abyss she’d hidden herself in. He’d showed her the sun and the many possibilities of being part of a real family like Fairy Tail was. For the first time in her life, she wasn’t tugging her sleeves down every few seconds to hide away the lifeless black ink. She wasn’t looking over her shoulder worried that someone could attack her for being an incomplete half. She could smile freely, laugh and even cry without being judged.

 

Before she knew it, her heart would beat faster whenever she saw Gray walk into the guild, when he would call out her name, or simply stand beside her. At first, she was infatuated with the man, but when she told him about her soulmate, everything changed.

 

“Gray-sama,” she said softly. They were sitting on a bench overlooking a creek after a mission. Caramel Franks on each of their hands. “Why do you think we need soulmates?”

 

He’d stopped chewing as he processed her question. His hair was rustling in the autumn wind and his obsidian eyes were looking at her with a new intensity she’d never seen before. “Are you asking because of your soulmate?”

 

Juvia lowered her eyes. “Juvia’s soulmate rejected her almost five years ago, and ever since then, she’s felt a void in her chest. She’s tried, but nothing call fill it.”

 

Gray sighed as he scratched the back of his head. “I understand what you mean,” he glanced at her and seemed to make a quick decision. He pulled the sleeve of his dark jacket up; there, on the base of his forearm were three snowflakes—but they were colorless and the ink looked old.

 

Juvia gasped and looked back up at Gray. “Gray-sama, your…”

 

He gave her a wry smile. “Yeah, my soulmate rejected me.” He looked up at the soft orange, and purplish sky. “I was sixteen when I met her. We were both young, but even then, I knew we weren’t meant to be. I really tried, don’t get me wrong, but I knew she wasn’t the one for me. It was a matter of time before we both decided to call it off. It was a mutual agreement. It’s been almost a decade, but I still feel that emptiness in me.”

 

“But why?” Juvia cried, not being able to understand. “Why would you want to willingly leave your soulmate?”

 

Gray looked at her. “Because I didn’t love her, and she didn’t love me.”

 

“But now Gray-sama will be alone,” Juvia felt her eyes grow misty. She pulled her own sleeve back and showed him her lifeless cloud. “This is a reminder that Juvia will always be alone and that no one ever wanted her. There are no second chances.”

 

“I’m not alone,” Gray surprised her when he grabbed her arm and placed it beside his. Both their tattoos were on either side of each other, by nothing happened. “I have the guild, my dad, and I have you.” He looked at her. “If it consoles you, we can both be alone together. But we’re teammates, but most of all, we were people that got rejected by our soulmates. So, I guess you and I our own special group of people, huh?”

 

Juvia’s eyes widened at his words. “Gray-sama and Juvia?” 

 

Gray laughed. “Don’t be getting the wrong idea. I’m just saying that when you’re feeling like you’re alone, I don’t mind listening to your troubles.” He sighed. “Our soulmates don’t define us, what we do with or without a soulmate is. So, don’t be thinking too hard about it. Sometimes life gives you second chances without you noticing.” Gray stood from the bench, separating their arms. 

 

“We should go,” he continued. “It’s getting late.”

 

Juvia watched him start walking down the path, only to stop a few feet ahead to wait for her. Before, she thought she’d just been infatuated with him, but the way her heart beated when she saw his retreating figure, and the way her cheeks flushed when she thought about him, she realized she was in  _ love _ with him.

 

When did it happen? She wasn’t sure. All she knew, was that as she got up and went to pull down her sleeve, for a split second, she saw her tattoo come to life and shine brighter than it had ever done before, even when she’d met Bora. Her eyes widened, but it was gone when she blinked.

 

“Hurry up,” Gray called out to her. “The others are waiting for us.”

 

Juvia looked at him. He was waving a hand at her. Even though his face showed annoyance, she could see the softness in it. Y/N clutched her arm. She ran to him.

 

Maybe second chances really did exist. 

  
  
  



	5. tides come and go, but you never stay.

 

The tide had risen. 

  
  


The brisk ocean breeze swept against Gray’s cheeks as he looked over the pier. Darkness had fallen, and the temperature had dropped. 

 

He shoved his hands in his pocket and breathed out puffs of white. It was the first night of the new year, and halfway through winter. He glanced up. The stars shimmered in the night sky as they met their companion, the moon, after a long awaited encounter. Gray couldn’t help but chide himself over the person he’d become. Before, he wouldn’t have spared the sky a second glance. 

 

He stared out into the shoreline, the sound of waves crashing on to one another filling him with tranquility. Gray made his way down the oh, too familiar path he’d become accustomed to for the past three years. His shoes crunched the sand underneath him as he made his way to the spot farthest away from the pier. Away from people. Away from his normality. Away from his reality.

 

The sea breeze tamed itself and became soft, calm and serene. The sand and clams underneath him shimmered, letting him know it was time. 

 

She walked along the shore, not noticing him yet. He admired her from afar, his dark gaze subsiding from their usual intensity. He breathed in the saltines of the beach, as she approached him. 

 

Like each and every time they met, she always astounded him with how ethearly beautiful she was. She wore the same silk blue dress from the day when they met. It dragged behind her, but didn’t leave any marks on the sand, just like her steps. There was a glow around her, like she was a star of her own. Her azure hair whipped around her face, being caught in the wind. The odd gemstones she collected in her spare time entwined in odd sections of her hair. Her eyes reminded him of the ocean itself. They twinkled in delight when they met his. Her rosy lips twitching up into a smile.

 

“Juvia thought you wouldn’t come,” she approached him, her face becoming clearer with each step.

 

“I didn’t think I would come either,” Gray responded honestly.

 

Juvia came to a stop in front of him. “So, why did you?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Gray told her. “My feet dragged me here.”

 

Juvia gazed at him, her expression perplexed. “Did they drag Gray-sama to the beach, or to Juvia?”

 

Gray breathed in only to be overwhelmed by her scent. She smelled like the deep ocean. “I don’t know.”

 

Juvia hummed at his answer. She reached with her hand and slowly ran her fingers at the edges of his hair. Gray held back a shiver. “Your hair, it’s gotten shorter since we last met.”

 

“It’s been two months,” Gray took a step, putting distance between them. Juvia took her hand back. “I’ve cut it many times.”

 

“Has it really been two months?” Juvia whispered, her eyes reflecting her disbelief.  

 

“It has for me,” Gray replied, a bit of hostility in his words. “Although, I wouldn’t expect for you to know that.”

 

Hurt flashed across Juvia’s eyes, making Gray’s stomach twist in guilt. “Time for me is difficult,” she mumbled, her smile dissipating into a frown. “One second for me is like a day for you. It is difficult for Juvia to keep up. All she knows is that she she misses you whenever you’re not with her.”

 

Gray stayed quiet, looking away. He wasn’t sure how to answer her. He’d come with a purpose, but he wasn’t certain how he would carry it out.

 

“If Juvia’s math does her right,” Juvia continued, ignoring his silence. “Today marks three years since she met Gray-sama.”

 

“You mean three years since you saved me from drowning?” Gray reminded her. It had been a late night, a yacht party for his friend Natsu’s birthday, he’d been drunk, there’d been a storm and he’d fallen overboard. 

 

“When she saw you, Juvia couldn’t let you die.” she smiled as she remembered the night. “Such a strange man, with such odd features; she fell in love with him.”

 

Gray gave her a dry laugh, shaking his head. “You talk about love so easily, yet you don’t know anything about.”

 

“Juvia doesn’t understand,” she gave him those blue, innocent eyes that always had him cave in.

 

“You  _ never  _ understand,” Gray gritted his teeth. He took his hands out of his pockets and fisted them to his side. “Love isn’t as simple as you set it out to be in that head of yours.” Gray glared at her, making Juvia veer back, surprised by its intensity. “It’s been  _ three  _ years since we met, Juvia. I was  _ twenty four _ back then. I’m almost twenty eight now. Time for you might not be a big of a deal because you’ve lived through centuries, but time for me is priceless and sooner or later I won’t be able to do this anymore.”

 

“Gray-sama won’t come to see Juvia anymore?” Her expression was heartbroken, like he’d just ripped the rug right from under her feet. “ _ Why?” _

 

“Have you seen yourself in a mirror?” Gray raised his eyebrows at her. “Have you  _ seen  _ me? I’m getting older, while you don’t age at all.”

 

“Gray-sama is still young—”

 

“—I won’t be young  _ forever.”  _ he cut in, his voice breaking slightly at the end. He was getting older, but Juvia looked like she had back then; diaphanous and timeless. To him, she still looked like she was in her early twenties. “Have you thought about that?”

 

Juvia’s saddened expression gave him the answer. “She has,” she sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. “But there is nothing she can do.”

 

“ _ Yes _ , there is.” Gray refuted back, reaching for her warms hands. He took them into his cold ones. “Come with me. Become human, I know you can.” 

 

Gray hated sounding  _ so  _ desperate, but ever since he’d met Juvia, something inside of him had changed. He’d never spared a woman a second glance, he always had one night stands, and he’d never  _ chased  _ or  _ fought  _ for anyone. He  _ especially  _ didn’t believe in love, but with Juvia, there was a sliver of possibility that he  _ might _ experience what it really was. 

 

Juvia sighed, and squeezed his hands. He’d known the answer already. He’d asked her many times before, and it was always the same. She shook her head. “Gray-sama  _ knows  _ Juvia can’t do that.” Gray tried pulling his hands out of her grasp, but she held on tight. “Please understand. Juvia doesn’t  _ belong  _ in the sea, she  _ is  _ the sea. She is the waves, the shore, the breeze and the tide. She’d do  _ anything _ she could to go with Gray-sama—”

 

“—then come with me!”

 

“—but her leaving would mean destroying the entire life underneath the ocean,” she explained desperately. “It would create chaos and max distraction for both the sea and human world. Doesn’t Gray-sama see? Without Juvia, the sea would grow angry and take it out on the humans.”

 

Gray gritted his teeth and he felt the sudden helplessness hit him. “Then what do  _ I  _ do? I need  _ you _ more than the sea does.”

 

Juvia let go of his hands and cupped his cheeks in her palms. He hadn’t realized that tears had made their way into his eyes. She gazed into them, the same agony he felt was reflected in her own azure orbs. “We will find a way.” she gave him a broken smile. “Love always finds a way, and I love you.”

 

Gray took a shuddering deep breath in and took her into his arms. The excruciating pain of being without Juvia was like death itself, but when he had her in his arms it was like he was at peace with himself and the whole world. He wondered if that was how love felt like. 

 

“We’ll find a way,” Gray declared, pulling away to meet her eyes. “I will come here as many times as I must to free you, to get you to come with me.”

 

Juvia’s eyes danced in the darkness of the night, the soft glow of the sand reflecting in her eyes. “Juvia believes there will be a day when we really come together, forever.”

 

Gray was suddenly overwhelmed by hot emotions in his chest, and he knew he couldn’t wait. He pulled her close, and kissed her gently. Her soft lips met his in an embrace, not missing a beat. He pulled away, and met her eyes. “Juvia, I—”

 

—and she was gone, just like a puff of smoke. His arms were empty, but his lips still had her lingering warmth against them, proving that she  _ was  _ real, and that she’d been there.

 

He’d promised her he’d find a way for them to be together, but he didn’t know how he was supposed to keep it when he only had such little time left. Maybe he’d been selfish to want her to give everything up to spend the rest of  _ his  _ life together. Gray looked down at his watch. It was time for his medicine. 

 

He glanced over his shoulder before he made his way back. The sun was coming up, its rays warming the frigid breeze. It’d be a while before he saw Juvia again. 

 

The tide had fallen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who. Okay. Kind of hurt my own feelings .


	6. there’s no tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR WARNING: hints of suicide and depression. Read at your own risk.

The sea breeze whipped her azure curls back. The smell of salt overwhelmed her senses. The slight sensation of vertigo overtook her as she looked down from edge of the 220ft bridge into the depths of the water. It was the middle of winter; she knew it would be frigid, but she didn’t care. She wondered if the sensation of her lungs collapsing from the lack of oxygen would hurt.

 

She extended her arms on either side and let herself selfishly cherish one last moment before she ended it all. She looked at the grey clouds covering the once blue sky, and at the flash of lightning in the distance. It was followed by a low rumble. It was only proper; her entire life was filled with rain and overbearing sadness. 

 

No one would miss her.  _ She _ wouldn’t even miss herself. She hated being alive. Living in a world she didn’t choose to be born in. Her egocentric, self absorbed parents had left her at the steps of some random church twenty years ago, and ever since then her life had only been filled with pain, suffering and misery.

 

She took a step forward and—

 

“ _ Stop!  _ Don’t do it!” 

 

—someone stopped her. She paused, turning slightly to look over her shoulder. It was man; probably not much older than her. His car was parked a few feet away with the hazard lights on. His dark coat contrasted against his pale skin. His black hair was whipped back and forth due to the wind caused by the cars driving past. His onyx eyes were glued on to her. His hands were out in front of him; showing her he meant no harm. 

 

“Leave me alone,” Juvia told him. 

 

“I know you’re probably feeling like this is your only escape,” he started, slowly approaching her. “But I  _ promise _ it isn’t.”

 

“I don’t think that,” she answered him. She shrugged one shoulder. “I know there are things like therapy, and counseling, but honestly? I just don’t want to live in this wretched world anymore.”

 

Her answer seemed to take him by surprise, because he paused as he tried to think of something new to say. “My name is Gray Fullbuster,” he started once more. “Three years ago, I was in the same position as you are right now, and I am here to tell you it  _ only  _ gets better.”

 

“Really?” She gave him a dry smile. “How does working at a restaurant over forty hours a week as a waitress, being manhandled by disgusting men with beer bellies, making less than minimum wage an hour to live in some rundown motel sound? How can it get better when I don’t have any money? And don’t you  _ dare  _ say that money doesn’t buy anything, because all of Juvia’s problems could be easily solved right now if she had money.”

 

“I can help you,” Gray tried once more. “I can lend you some money, get you back on your feet; you’re not alone.”

 

“But Juvia is!” Juvia laughed dryly. “She does not have  _ one  _ single person is this whole damn world that  _ cares  _ for her, or sees her as family. Don’t you see? Jumping of this bridge will only do me good! Juvia won’t have to worry the government in scarfing up money to pay for her funeral because her body can sink to the bottom of the ocean! At least she’ll be able to feed the fishes!”

 

“Juvia, was it? I know you think all of that today, but tomorrow can be different. I know it sounds impossible, but fighting for one more day, one more tomorrow can really make a difference.” His face was desperate. Her situation probably brought him a lot of painful memories, but Juvia didn’t care.

 

“Tell me Gray-sama, what do you live for?” She raised her arms and shrugged her shoulders in defeat. “Because I don’t have  _ anything  _ to live for. Juvia doesn’t want to live the rest of her  _ miserable _ life working herself to the bone at some shitty run down cafe, restaurant or fucking retail store where all they do is call you family, but in reality they only say that to manipulate you into staying because they’re short staffed. I don’t want to live in a motel where Juvia’s roommate is a fucking rodent! I don’t want to eat ramen every night because I couldn’t afford anything else.” She laughed humorously. “Juvia getting off this ledge won’t make her life ‘ _ better _ ,’ it’ll only make her more miserable. So,  _ please  _ go away and let her finish what she started. It will probably be the only thing I manage to do right in my entire despondent  existence.”

 

“You don’t actually mean all that,” Gray told her. He was slowly getting closer. “If you can just step down, I’ll be that person you need. I’ll help you through this. You won’t be alone.”

 

“But  _ that’s _ what I want,” Juvia emphasized. “I want to be left  _ alone _ , and I can achieve that if I jump!”

 

“ _ Please _ ,” Gray tried desperately. “Don’t do this. There’s always a tomorrow.”

 

Juvia smiled at him softly as she felt the first drop of rain slide down her cheek. “Thank you for reminding me that not everyone is this world is as horrible as I set them out to be,” she whispered at him. 

 

“Don’t do it,” he begged her, his steps increasing in length and speed. He wanted to stop her. “Give it one more day. Think it through!”

 

She wondered if it was the rain or if it was her tears, but her cheeks were wet, and her lips tasted salty. She gave him one last pitiful smile. “There is no tomorrow for me.”

 

She jumped.


	7. who is...she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *a take on the animated movie your name, Gruvia style.

 

Gray was always searching; at bus stops, at coffee shops, during his nine to five hourly job, even when he went grocery shopping — he was always looking for something, he just wasn’t sure what, or more like  _ whom _ .

 

Or if she even existed.

 

It always happened on rainy days, the recurring dreams of  _ her.  _ The instant he noticed the grey clouds darken the sky, he knew he would see her again—but he also knew he wouldn’t remember her face.

  
  


_ She was beautiful, like cherry blossoms gracefully dancing through spring. An oak tree shaded her from the sun as she swung back and forth on a wooden swing. She was looking away from him, her gaze focused on the scenery in the distance.  _

 

_ It never changed— _ she  _ never changed. She was wearing a beautiful, blue floral dress, her azure hair swaying along with each of her movements as she grasped onto the rope sides.  _

 

_ He felt so far away, but he could still smell her; fresh, almost salty like the ocean, and when she turned her head ever so slightly to peer at him from the corner of her eyes—it was like she was the sky itself.  _

 

_ Her sapphire orbs were like magnets pulling him into her gaze, and when she smiled, Gray’s breath caught in his throat because he didn’t know what to say. She was so ethereally breathtaking. _

 

_ “What is Gray-sama doing?” She would give him that airy laugh of hers that had him rethinking his entire life. “Come, it looks like it’s going to rain.”  _

 

_ Rain? Gray wanted to tell her that was impossible, the sun was out and there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky, but he could hear it, the rumbling in the distance. _

 

_ “Come,” she repeated once more, extending her hand towards him. “Gray-sama promised he would be with me whenever it rained. He knows how much she loves it.” _

 

_ “Why do you like it?” _

 

_ Gray’s feet moved on their own as he approached her, his own hand reaching out to her.  _

 

_ “Because she finds peace in it, silly! Now, hurry,” she said. “time is almost over.” _

 

_ “What?” Gray was even farther than before. It was like he was walking backwards rather than forwards. He started running. The image of her started becoming blurry. “Don’t leave! Wait!” _

 

_ “Never,” she promised. “she will always wait for you.” _

 

_ “She?” Gray furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Who is she? Who are you? What is your name?” _

 

_ Her eyes were soft, but he could see the desperation in them. “Her name is—” _

 

_ —the rain pelted strongly against the hard plastic of the bus resting area as Gray waited for his ride. His hair was matted down, and his jacket was soaked through. He knew he was going to get a cold out of his day. _

 

_ Albeit, he couldn’t be all that angry. Whenever it rained, it made his city look like it was from a picture book. The water droplets reflected against the street lights, the skyscrapers were painted across the roads, and every time he breathed in he felt almost alive again. _

 

_ “Do you like it too?” _

 

_ A soft voice caught his attention. It was a woman—had he seen her before? She looked  _ so _ familiar. She held a dark blue umbrella in her hand, but her dark dress and hair were soaked to the bone. For some odd reason she reminded him of the sea—she smiled like the beach him and his friends visited during the summer many times; salty, but refreshing. _

 

_ “Are you okay?” Gray questioned her. _

 

_ She hummed softly. “I used to hate the rain.” _

 

_ “Why?” _

 

_ She turned to him and gave him a soft smile, making him pause as he took in how beautiful she was. She almost reminded him of the city itself—dazzling. _

 

_ “Because it would never end.”  _

 

_ “And now?” _

 

_ She laughed, and suddenly it all came back to him. She was the girl from the wooden swing.  _

 

_ “And now…” she started walking away, but turned to look at him from over her shoulder. “...she finds peace in the rain.” _

 

_ Again with the ‘she.’ Gray ran after her. “Wait! Please! Before you go, tell me your name! What’s your name?” _

 

_ Her eyes were crystals as they crinkled with her smile. “Her name is—” _

 

—the cacophony from the crowded streets was deafening as Gray made his way down towards a small coffee shop where he was supposed to meet up with some of his friends from college. If Natsu wasn’t there by the time he arrived, Gray was going to flip.

 

Reaching into his pocket, he took out his cellphone only to notice two missed calls from Lucy. He cursed under his breath. If Lucy made it before both Natsu, her boyfriend, and Gray, she was going to be the one flipping. 

 

Lucy answered on the first ring. “If you aren’t here in the next five minutes, I will make your life miserable. Even  _ Natsu _ is here!”

 

“Fine. Stop exaggerating.” Gray sighed deeply. “I’m not even running late.”

 

“You  _ always _ do this…” 

 

But Lucy’s rant was lost as Gray felt the first few drops of rain hit his jacket. He looked up at the darkened sky. He cursed himself for forgetting his umbrella. Hiking the neck of his jacket up, he prepared himself to run and find cover, but a dash of blue caught his attention and had him pausing. 

 

Her blue hair was long, down her back, bouncing along as she danced in her spot waiting for the red light to turn green so she could walk across the crosswalk. Gray couldn’t help but stare at her. She didn’t have an umbrella, but that didn’t seem to bother her as she looked up at the sky, her face decorating in water droplets.

 

“...are you even  _ listening  _ to me, Gray?” Lucy snapped him out of the trance.

 

“Ah, yeah.” He watched as the girl patiently swayed in her spot. “I’ll be there soon, Lucy.”

 

He didn’t wait for her reply, as he hit the end call button. His gaze shifted once more towards the girl with the blue hair. She didn’t look much older than him, she looked around his age. He had to admit she was very beautiful, and something inside him told him he’d seen her before. 

 

“Stop being a fucking loser,” he mumbled to himself. “There’s no way you know her.”

 

But then, she turned slightly towards his direction, like she knew he was watching her and it was like time stood still. The noise disappeared, the rain stopped, and all that mattered was  _ her _ . Then, she smiled, and it was like something inside of Gray snapped. His eyes widened as the light turned green, everything began moving once more and she slowly started getting lost inside the crowd.

 

“No, no, no.” he muttered under his breath as he took running after her, shoving and pushing people out of the way. He was sure he was cussed at, but he didn’t care — he  _ needed  _ to reach her. The desperation inside of him was  _ too _ much—he needed to put an end to his search. He needed to see her. He needed to  _ find  _ her, he—

 

—the light was red, and the cars had started moving once more, completely blocking his view. The girl forever lost in a crowd of people. It was like Gray’s whole world was falling apart around him. His chest felt empty, like an abyss, and painful—like someone had reached inside of him and ripped out his heart.

 

“Tell me,” he felt a presence to his side. “Do you like the rain?”

 

Gray felt a shiver run down his body as he recognized the voice—the same voice he’d heard a million times in his dreams. She was standing beside him, the smell of the sea ever so present on her. Her sapphire eyes big and bright. She was so close to him that he wanted to reach out and touch her, almost to reassure himself that she was real, but he contained himself.

 

“I do,” he finally told her. “What about you?”

 

“I used to hate it,” she answered like he’d dreamt so many times before. “But now she finds peace in the rain.”

 

Gray chuckled under his breath at the uncanniness, before he turned to her, a soft expression on his face. “Can I ask...what’s your name?”

 

She turned to him, and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did anyone cry?


	8. Couples Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Juvia have troubles in their marriage.

 

 

 

 

“At one point in time he and I were happy. But now? Juvia doesn’t think we are.”

 

Gray scoffed and rolled his eyes at Juvia's comment. He’d never thought he’d spend his first Saturday off in  _ months _ at couples therapy with his wife of fifteen years. He found the whole thing ridiculous.  _ Especially,  _ since their therapist was Ezra of all people. 

 

The redhead stared at Juvia, her face expressionless. “What makes you think that way?”

 

Juvia shifted in the light blue couch of Ezra’s office. “Juvia doesn’t think Gray-sama cares for her as much as she cares for him.”

 

Gray gave her a disbelieving look. “Is that what makes you think our marriage is  _ failing?” _

 

“Gray,” Ezra had that warning tone in her voice. “We spoke about this—let her finish, and then when it’s your turn you may speak.”

 

He glared at her but did what he was told. Even at thirty five he knew better than to try to go against her. She was scary no matter how old he was. He remembered the last time Lucy and Natsu had couples therapy—Natsu looked like he’d been crying when he’d come out of the office, or at least from what Lucy had told him. Ezra had really scarred him.

 

She turned her gaze back to Juvia. “Can you elaborate on why you feel that way?”

 

Juvia fidgeted, her fingers having a war against one another. Gray has to admit that age only did wonders to her. She didn’t look like she’d gotten older at all. She’d cut her blue hair into a bob sort of style, her dark blue eyes still shined bright as ever, she’d gained small smile lines along her mouth, but they only enhanced her beauty. After graduating from law school, she’d taken up wearing pencil skirts and button down, long sleeves that left little for imagination. She was like fine wine—age only made her better.

 

Gray turned back to look at the spot on the carpet he’d spent the last torturous twenty minutes staring at. When had been the last time he’d had sex with Juvia? He couldn’t remember.

 

“Juvia knows Gray-sama isn’t the type of person who expresses himself with words a lot, but lately even without words he doesn’t show anything towards her.” She chewed on her bottom lip. “It’s like she’s always the last thing on his mind.”

 

Gray narrowed his eyes at her comment. Sure, he’d always been cold and detached—Juvia was  _ very  _ aware of that since they met. She couldn’t expect him to change. 

 

Erza turned to him. “What do you have to say in that matter, Gray?”

 

“She’s being ridiculous,” he deadpanned. He waved his hand in a circular motion. “ _ This  _ whole thing is ridiculous.”

 

“It’s isn’t,” Juvia countered vehemently. “Gray-sama said he would try!”

 

“I am!” he argued back. “I came, didn’t I?”

 

“That isn’t enough,” she cried. “You need to  _ change!” _

 

“Change?” He glared at her. “You know who I was when you married me!”

 

“Yes! Juvia fid!” Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. “And the person sitting in this chair right now isn’t him!”

 

Gray’s eyes widened at her accusation and he stayed silent, not finding what to say in return. Thankfully, Erza spoke up for him. “That enough, both of you. Let’s take a five minute break. I’ll be right back.”

 

He watched her leave the room. He’d overestimated her, he’d really believe she would stay long enough to kill the thick tension between him and Juvia. She was  _ so  _ getting a toothbrush as her Christmas gift.

 

After a few minutes where he could hear every tick of the clock, breath he took in and let out, he looked down at his hands. “I really don’t understand why you wanted to come here.”

 

Juvia had been shaking her leg anxiously, but suddenly stopped. “You really don’t know.” She said it more as a statement than a question.

 

“No.”

 

“Do you remember the promise we made when we started going out?”

 

Gray hesitated, contemplating if he could lie his way out, but by the look on her face, he knew better than to risk it. “No.”

 

She shook her head in disappointment. “How about a few months before our wedding?”

 

He met her with silence.

 

She clasped her hands tightly. “You promised we’d wait a few years before having children—”

 

“—this whole thing is about that—?”

 

“— _ no,  _ it isn’t!” she refuted heatedly. “It’s about  _ much  _ more than that.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“You never do!”

 

“You never explain things to me.”

 

“Juvia does!” she cried, some of her hair falling on her face. “Gray-sama is the one that never listens!”

 

“You can’t say that,” he argued. “I do.”

 

“When has Gray-sama ever truly listened to what she said?” she dared him. “Name one time.”

 

Gray drew blank, suddenly realizing she could be right. She regarded him coldly. “Exactly.” She grabbed her purse tightly once more. She didn’t look at him. “Juvia wants the divorce.”

 

He felt himself grow cold, his eyes widen, his mouth go slack and the air left his lungs. He never thought he’d ever hear those words come from her mouth. “W-What?”

 

“You heard Juvia,” her voice was thick. “She wants a divorce.”

 

“You said we were going to try. That’s why I’m here,” he tried.

 

“Juvia just can’t.” She shook her head. “With your answers she realized Gray-sama had left her alone much longer ago than she’d thought.”

 

“That’s not true!”

 

She turned to him angrily, tears spilling from her eyes. “Does Gray-sama even  _ know _ what day today is?”

 

“Tuesday?” The moment the words were out of his mouth he knew he’d answered wrong.

 

Juvia veered back in disappointment. “What happened today sixteen years ago?”

 

“How am I going to remember something that happened such a long time ago?”

 

“Try!”

 

“Fine, fine.” He started digging for important dates. “Your birthday was two months ago, mine was a while ago as well, our anniversary….” he stopped and swallowed when he realized what he’d missed.

 

“Exactly,” she said. “And Juvia had to spend it in couples counseling!” She threw her wedding ring at him, causing him to jump in surprise.

 

“Juvia…” he started, picking up the gold band from the carpet. She  _ never  _ took it off—even when they went to sleep. “I can do better.”

 

“That’s What Gray-sama said last year, and the year before.”

 

“I really will this time,” he was desperate. She was his entire world. “I promise.”

 

She gave him an icy stare. “Juvia doesn’t believe in promises anymore,” she looked at him over his shoulder as she walked towards the door. “The divorce papers will be in your office desk first thing tomorrow morning. Make sure to sign them.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Merry (late) Christmas! This is my gift to you! I hope everyone had a good day with their loved ones!


End file.
